Sweet Little Delusion
by reila-aishiteru
Summary: that was not just the sound of my heart breaking...i did not just fall in love with a complete stranger..." a meeting of two strangers develop into something so much more; a relationship with a surprising past and a future both look forward too.


Disclaimer: I do own Reila and Yakumi (figments of my imagination). Please R&R. this is a first for me

Reila quickly maneuvered down the ever so busy Tokyo streets, gutters gurgling from a sudden rainstorm, eager to get home before another bout of unpredictable weather hit. She'd stayed back at the Tokyo U. library studying notes for her business law final when she decided to finish studying at home. She smelled the sweet scent of ozone in the air, promising another rainstorm. Not to far from home, she hurried past the empty riverfront barely noticing the person hurrying in her direction until she collided with him, papers spilling everywhere.

"I am so sorry!" Reila blushed and helped the young man to his feet.

"No problem." His voice was alluring, seductive. "I wasn't exactly watching where I was going." Both knelt to pick up the now ruined papers. "I'm sorry about your papers," said the stranger while scanning some of the ones he held. "Tokyo U. Business major and minoring in fashion and culinary arts." he whistled lowly. "Impressive."

Reila ducked her head and shrugged modestly. "It's not that bad. I enjoy it. I could live without the math and science requirements though." She brushed of her clothes and stood, the man following in suit and handed her papers back to her.

"My name is Yakumi." he stated holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Reila hesitated, her mother's words whispering. _"Don't shake hands with a man. It's not appropriate."_ She glanced at Yakumi and pushed the rule out of her head, her hand meeting his briefly before pulling back. "I'm Reila. Nice to meet you too."

"Well," Yakumi smiled and held out a small business card. "If you're interested my band will be performing at the club, Bad Touch. I'd love if you could make it."

Reila reddened and accepted the card. "Thank you." she bowed slightly. "Goodbye." A slight nod and the strangers that were not quite strangers each went their respective ways.

Reila hurried to her house stopping to drop her soaked school bag and toe of her pumps before stepping into the bathroom. She stripped her wet clothes off and stepped into the shower, sighing as the hot water warmed her skin. She closed her eyes, remembering the gorgeous stranger. _pale skin, flawless, perfect. jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes, eyelid covered in black eyeliner. mysterious. pink lips, soft, smooth, his plump lower lip adorned with a simple lip ring. _Her fingers ran over her own mouth, _"I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. His piercing would cut my lip, it'd be sexy, cuz' everyone would know how it happened."_ Reila shook her head, freeing herself from her indecent imagination. She stepped out the shower and was pulling a scarlet towel around her body when she heard a knock at her door. "Probably Yuki-chan" she told herself as she hurriedly opened the door and was met by a pair of stunned blue eyes.

Yakumi shifted awkwardly, trying (and failing) not to stare at the barely clothed body in front of him. In split second that seemed like a century, he had memorized her being. Long wet chestnut colored hair skimmed past her shoulders, barely reaching her stomach, and bangs framed her face. Eyes, deep pools of chocolate, wide from surprise. Her mouth parted slightly in shock, revealing a glimpse of naturally perfect, white teeth. Yakumi watched a water droplet drip from the side of her face, sliding over her tan skin, disappearing into the cleavage that was visible above the towel.

"Um, do you need something." Reila adjusted her towel self-consciously. 

_"Yes, you." _"Um, no, well. Yuki-chan said to give this to you and she said 'Happy Birthday.'" Yakumi held out a gloomy bear gift bag, a head of a teddy bear and some silky looking material peeking out the top.

"Oh..." Reila took the bag and Yakumi's hand dropped back to his side. "Thank You. Would you like some hot chocolate?"Yakumi nodded absentmindedly, staring at her creamy, virgin thighs, as he stepped in the doorway closing the door behind himself.

Reila turned and led Yakumi to her living room. "Make yourself comfortable." she gestured to the sofa set of deep red velvet and dark mahogany. She turned into the adjoined kitchen and set the milk to heat on the stove, and fetched Yakumi a fluffy towel. "Sorry, I don't have anything that you could wear temporarily." Yakumi mumbled a thanks and Reila smiled softly, moving back into the kitchen. She filled two cups with hot chocolate and placed it on a tray with a plate of sugar cookies, carefully carrying the tray to the table.

Yakumi watched Reila intently, a strange sensation welling up inside him. Apparently while trying to accommodate her guest, Reila forgot that she was still wearing a bath towel, not that he minded the least bit. He watched as she moved around the kitchen, her towel moving with he movements; hitching dangerously high as she reached for milk, chocolate mix, cups, and cookies. Finally, he lost all restraints as Reila bent at the waist to place the laden tray on the coffee table, giving Yakumi a clear view of her full round breasts, leaving him to imagine what the view would have been like if he had sat behind her. Flustered, Yakumi jumped up, mumbling incoherently, before dashing out the front door. Reila watched confused as the door slammed shut behind him. She looked at the tray full of sweets and shrugged, _"Who am I," _she thought _"to refuse hot chocolate and sugar cookies?"_


End file.
